Sarah's Story - Life at Langley
by TheIntersect20
Summary: Sequel to Chuck vs One Little Change and goes along The Seven Weeks. After the craziness back in Burbank, Sarah gets sent back to Langley for a full recertification. How will she deal with going back to trainee level after being the best agent in the business for so long? How will she handle being away from her baby sister?
1. Week 1 Day One

_ A/N: This story is a companion to my first story: Chuck vs One Little Change. If you haven't read Chuck vs One Little Change, you will most likely be a little confused. Make that very confused. So go on over and read Chuck vs One Little Change! I promise it's not that long and get's easier to read as you get through it. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Sarah's Story – Life at Langley. I'm also trying a new format for this story; let me know what you think._

* * *

**~Week 1- Day 1~**

**Date- 27 September 2007**

**Location- CIA Head Quarters**

**Time- 9:59 am**

Sarah sat outside Director Graham's office, sipping a cup of coffee. She had arrived about fifteen minutes before her 10 o'clock appointment, hoping to speak to Director Graham as early as possible. She was trying to convince herself that Director Graham's idea of 'retraining' was just for the General's benefit, and that there was a dangerous mission waiting for her on the other side of the office door. She sighed. As much as Sarah wanted to believe that she wasn't going to have to retrain, she knew she did. She just hoped that the Director would save her the humiliation of being in classes with the basic trainees. After all, she was well known throughout the intelligence community and didn't want any of this to ruin her reputation. Her silent musings were interrupted by the Director's secretary's phone ringing followed by a quick nod in Sarah's direction. Sarah stood and walked over to the Director's door, dropping her cup of coffee into a trashcan by the secretary's desk on the way. She took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping into her boss's office.

"Sit down Agent Walker." The Director commanded before Sarah could even close the door, gesturing towards the chairs across from his desk. Sarah held back a scoff. As if she didn't already know where to sit. She attempted to mentally calm herself as she walked over to the chair and sat down silently, waiting for the Director to begin. He waited several moments, looking busy as he typed away on his computer. But Sarah knew it was all an act. He wouldn't have called her in here if he wasn't ready. He was trying to make sure she was as nervous as possible, wanted to force her to sit there; wondering what he would say. Finally, after what felt like hours but in reality was only about 30 seconds, he began to speak.

"Agent Walker, your actions since your placement in Burbank have been inexcusable for any agent, but especially one of your caliber. Agents fresh off the farm wouldn't make the mistakes that you have made during this assignment!" At this point, Sarah, who up until this point had been trying to maintain eye contact, hung her head in shame. She knew that what Director Graham was saying was true, but she also didn't think that complete recertification was necessary. "I no longer feel that I can trust you to be the CIA representative for a project as sensitive as Project Intersect." Sarah's head flew up in shock. He wouldn't actually reassign her would he? He couldn't! "That is why I feel that the next seven weeks will be good for you. If you fail to recertify then you will remain on Team Intersect for the remainder of the project but you will be removed from fieldwork for the foreseeable future.

This was too much for Sarah. She jumped up out of her chair, yelling. "You can't do that. You wouldn't do that. You-"

"Agent Walker, do I need to call security?"

Sarah immediately sat down, hands folded in her lap. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She had done some crazy things in her career, but she had never yelled at a superior, especially the Director.

"Now that your temper tantrum is finished may I finish my statement?" the Director paused. "Good. You will be treated as if you were any other recruit. The instructors will not be told that you are already an agent, though I'm sure some of them will know who you are."

There was a knock on the door. "Enter." Graham directed.

A man in a stereotypical government agent outfit entered Director Graham's office. He silently walked over to the chair next to Sarah and sat down. "Agent Davenport meet Agent Walker." Director Graham introduced the two before turning his attention to Sarah. "Agent Walker, Agent Davenport will show you to your room and make sure that you have everything you need and you will be given your schedule for the week. You're classes will begin with an orientation. You are both dismissed." Sarah and Agent Davenport stood and left the Director's office.

* * *

**Date- 27 September 2007**

**Location- CIA Training Facility ****_"The Farm"_**

**Time- 12:00 noon**

Sarah and Agent Davenport spent the ride to The Farm sitting in an uncomfortable silence. They pulled up to the gate guarding the large facility and Davenport rolled down his window to speak to the guard.

"I need to see identification for everyone in the car." The guard stated as a few agents walked around the car to check for any explosives or weapons that Davenport and Sarah shouldn't have. Sarah started to reach for her CIA identification when Agent Davenport shook his head at her. She gave him a confused look but stopped reaching for her ID. He pulled out his wallet and grabbed his ID and what Sarah assumed was another agency ID though she couldn't see it. The guard glanced at them both then handed them back to Davenport before waving their car through. They drove to the back corner of the massive parking lot and Davenport turned the car off. He picked up the second card that he had given the guard at the front gate and a Ziploc bag.

After spending the entire time since they left the Director's office at about 10:30 in silence, Agent Davenport began to speak. "Take out any identifying items that you might have in your possession including any items given to you by the agency."

Sarah immediately pulled out her wallet and removed everything that wasn't actual money and handed it to Agent Davenport. "That's everything that I can think of." She stated.

Agent Davenport barely nodded at her as he snatched the items out of Sarah's hand he picked up the ID card he had handed the guard and pulled the several cards out of the Ziploc bag and handed them to Sarah before putting all of Sarah's original items in the Ziploc bag. They exited the car and began walking to the entrance of The Farm's main building while Agent Davenport continued to talk. "That is your identification for the remainder of your stay at The Farm. The CIA cards that identify you as Agent Sarah Walker have been replaced by cards identifying you as Trainee Sarah Walker. The cards bring with them the same limitations as every other trainee that goes through The Farm. You will not be allowed to leave the grounds without a full agent escorting you. The security clearance that accompanies your CIA access codes has been dropped to trainee levels. You will also not be permitted to have ANY contact outside of the facility, meaning your cell phone and other electronic devices will be confiscated when we enter."

Sarah sighed. She had assumed that all of this was coming, but hearing it being told to her with such finality was depressing. Knocked down from top agent to trainee status hadn't seemed like it could possibly happen to anyone before all of this had happened but now it was happening to HER. It was nearly too much for Sarah to handle. So much so that she almost didn't notice when they reached the front of the building. Huh, maybe she did need this after all.

* * *

**Date- 27 September 2007**

**Location- CIA Training Facility ****_"The Farm"_****Sarah's Room**

**Time- 1:00 pm**

Sarah sat on the bed in what would be her room for the next seven weeks. The three girls that she would be sharing the room with would not arrive until early the next morning, and Sarah was planning to be out on a run before they arrived. That was the one good thing about being back at The Farm, the trails were really great. She glanced at the clock and when she saw what time it was she raced out of the room and to the cafeteria for lunch.

There were only a handful of trainees and a handful of staff at The Farm, so the cafeteria was rather empty when she got there. After grabbing some food, she glanced around the trainee side of the room and saw that most people had already found a group of friends to sit with and had picked a table. The others shot her looks that clearly said that she welcome to sit at their tables. It was nice to know that some things never seemed to change. Here she was, one of the best agents in the CIA, and she trainees from several different agencies looking down on here. It was just like the first time she had been at The Farm. She sat down at an empty table in the corner and silently ate her food before going back up to her room and staying there for the rest of the day before going to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: So what did everyone think? Let me know in a review. Oh, and the first chapter of the story that goes along with this one should be out in a few days, before the next chapter of this one. It might be something you want to read._

_What classes do you want to see Sarah take during her time at the Farm? What are some other things you want to see in this story? Let me know in a review or private message! J_

_ ~Inter_


	2. Week 1 Day Two

_A/N: I know, it took forever. After a very helpful review I got during the last chapter, I had to rethink the plot of this story and some character dynamics. So thank you __**seguist**__ for the review, it really helped. I hope that everyone still feels that the story flows and please, stick with me in the next few chapters as I am still learning about this whole writing thing. Oh, and if you haven't read the first chapter of __**The Seven Weeks**__, then check it out when you finish this! J_

* * *

**~Week 1 – Day 2~**

**Date- 28 September 2013**

**Location- CIA Training Facility ****_"The Farm"_****Sarah's Room**

**Time- 7:45 am**

Sarah sat on her bed, fully dressed, waiting for it to be time to go to the morning's orientation. Her roommates had dropped their stuff off while Sarah was on her run and hadn't been back yet. She guessed that they had gone to get breakfast. Sarah had eaten almost the moment the cafeteria was open so that she wouldn't run into any trainees.

She glanced at the clock and decided to go ahead and head to the auditorium for the orientation. She stood and started to walk there. On her way, she began thinking about what was happening to her. She wondered if any more humiliating circumstances would be added to an already terrible situation. She still couldn't believe it. _Trainee _Walker? Well, she had been the favorite, the best, her first time here. Now, with some real field experience, maybe she would be able to be able to break the records in classes that she hadn't before, and break her own records in the ones she had. There was only one thing that she found odd, and that was that she would only be there for seven weeks. Training at the Farm took a lot longer than seven weeks, so how were they going to explain her absence when she was done? Oh well, this whole situation didn't make any sense. She would have to get some more information before she questioned anything further.

Sarah took a deep breath as she realized that she had arrived at the doors to the auditoriumbefore she pushed them open and nervously walked in, glancing around the full room. She did a double take as she looked around and noticed that she recognized everyone! Many people she had worked with on a mission or two, others she had seen walking the halls of Langley, and more she had just heard about. She thought that it was going to be a group of trainees, not fully trained agents. What was happening? She glanced around and noticed an agent that she had worked with for a few missions sitting on the end of one of the middle rows. She walked over to her and sat down.

"Lori?" Sarah said.

"Sarah! Hi!" the girl exclaimed. "It's actually Jessica now. It's still Sarah, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah. So, Jessica Hughes? Yep, that fits you better than Lori Green."

"Mmhmm. Anyway, do you have any idea what we are really doing here?"

"You don't know either!" Sarah exclaimed. "Good. At least I'm not the only one being left in the dark."

Before the two women could continue their conversation, the lights dimmed slightly. The entire room went silent, and an important looking man walked onto the stage in the front of the room. Everyone turned their focus to him and waited. 5, 10, 15. The seconds dragged by, feeling like hours. Finally, he began to speak.

"Agents, I am the Director of the Farm. You are here because your superiors recognized that while you are all talented agents, your regard for rules and procedures has dropped. In the next seven weeks you will go through several classes based on the review that was left regarding why you need to be here. Each of you will find a schedule on your doors tomorrow morning. For the rest of the day, we recommend that you look over the books that are being left in your room and refamiliarize yourself with the Farm campus. Assuming you receive good reviews from your instructors, your electronics will be delivered back to you upon completion of your second week here." upon completion of his speech, the apparent Director of The Farm exited the stage, and another man stepped up.

"_Hello_, I am one of your instructors here at The Farm. I will be going over the general schedule for your days here at The Farm.

**6:00 - 6:30 am Breakfast**

**Then you will have up to 3 classes in the time before lunch, depending on the length of the classes you are taking.**

**12:00 - 12:45 Lunch**

**Some of you may have classes during this time. If not, information regarding what you can do will be provided on your schedule.**

**6:00 – 9:00 pm Dinner may be eaten at anytime during these hours. Dinner is the only meal where seats are not assigned.**

Any further questions will be addressed at some point tomorrow. Lights out is at 10 o'clock every night. You are dismissed." And with that, the instructor exited the stage and all of the agents rushed out of the auditorium, Sarah among them. She quickly walked back to her room. She got back first and walked to her bed, where a giant, hard-backed book with a black cover and blue lettering with a simple title: Rule Book. Sarah sat down cross-legged on the bed and opened the book to the first page, while blowing her hair out of her face. _It was going to be a long day._

* * *

_A/N: I know that this chapter took forever, and it wasn't even that long. Sorry! Hope you all enjoyed getting a little more insight into what is happening in this Chuck world. Please review! Your reviews have helped me so much in deciding what will happen in this story! Look for the next chapter of The Seven Weeks coming next! I'm not even going to _try _and guess when it will be, that way I can't disappoint you guys! J_


End file.
